Empty Hearts
by ToxicRainfall
Summary: After the war, Draco is filled with emptiness... But then Astoria comes along and he can finally feel again. At least, for a while... Draco/Astoria.
1. In The Beginning There Was A Void

**-Empty Hearts-**

**A/N: **This story is inspired by A Skylit Drive's '_Wires (And the Concept of Breathing)_'. I hope you enjoy, and please review!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, or A Skylit Drive's _'Wires (And the Concept of Breathing)'._

_**.o.O.o.**_

* * *

><p><strong>1. In The Beginning, There Was A Void<strong>

In the beginning, there was a void.

A void in my heart, that is. It was a consuming void, pulling my being into its nothingness, trying to stop me from _feeling _anything. It was hard to resist; I tried to fight and get away from it, but it's nigh on impossible to get away from something that_ is_ you.

I wanted to be capable of love, to be able to care, but all I could feel was emptiness… Does that even count as _feeling_?

I couldn't tell you.

But I can tell you that it was _you _who changed that; you who brought love, and life and a deep, beautiful darkness into my heart.

_Beautiful darkness… _I suppose that isn't entirely accurate, as what you brought was not dark at all. It was… invisible, but it was very present. It filled up the void, though I still looked empty. It was just hard for me, you know, to express something I have never experienced before. But it was there now, and it was the strongest, most irresistible feeling I had ever experienced.

It combatted the void, pushing it back to the depths of my empty heart. And then you invaded, consuming me with love and hope, and I did seem to _feel_ again.

I had been so lost since the end of the war.

But it was different now.


	2. Knights Of The Round

**-Empty Hearts-**

_**.o.O.o.**_

* * *

><p><strong>2. Knights Of The Round<strong>

Before you had come along, there was always a roaring in my mind. I'm not sure where it stemmed from, but it was there constantly.

Sometimes I was convinced that it was something to do with my father. He was a denizen of the 'dark' side; a black knight in abyssal robes, fighting 'good' with the rot in his soul.

The roaring inside me was a protest, I was sure.

It didn't want me to follow my father's path, to bask in evil and become a tool for the Dark Lord's use. It was like my heart was trying to combat the darkness; the emptiness.

But it was a losing battle, and though I tried so hard to fight the person I had to be, I never succeeded.

It was always me, and my struggling heart, trying too hard to be _us,_ but never knowing where we fitted in. There was no evil, but cowardice, and a wish to be anyone other than myself.

But you could be the one to change all of that.


	3. Wires And The Concept Of Breathing

**-Empty Hearts-**

_**.o.O.o.**_

* * *

><p><strong>3. Wires (And The Concept Of Breathing)<strong>

When your lips whispered my name for the first time, it was the only thing that had ever filled the emptiness.

It was only a little wisp of something, but it existed, forming in my soul like the first inklings of a hurricane. From there, it only grew, and grew and grew, until soon enough it was a whirling maelstrom of darkness, but far from despair. It was black, but it was its own form of light.

Your darkness was beauty; it was love, and care. It was safety and warmth, and there was no danger in it.

You helped me breathe, and to feel wanted, truly, for the first time.

With you by my side, I could be _me._


	4. The City On The Edge Of Forever

**-Empty Hearts-**

_**.o.O.o.**_

* * *

><p><strong>4. The City On The Edge Of Forever<strong>

It took a long time for you to love me.

…They say you can see the stars from a countless number of places, but the only place I wanted to see them from was by your side. Without you, they were just stars. With you, they were millions and millions of specks of hope and light, and something wholly good.

With you by my side, and the stars above so high, I felt like I could fly. Be the one who could soar, without the aid of a broom, and greet them, holding the moments of our life together, securing them shut and sending them into the heavens to be safe. To somewhere no-one could ever tamper with them; would never be able to ruin it.

There was only one person that would be capable of destroying everything.

And that would be me.


	5. Eris And Dysnomia

**-Empty Hearts-**

_**.o.O.o.**_

* * *

><p><strong>5. Eris And Dysnomia<strong>

. /arts/english/modules

Nothing can stop us now.

Hogwarts is a wasteland, but it will be rebuilt. And we will be there. We will do good, and people will thank us, and you will thank me, and your heart will open.

It will make you see; see that I am not just emptiness and that there is something good in me. Next to your darkness will be light, and soon it will become a necessary, beautiful shade of grey.

Morals will be questionable, and nothing will be certain.

But it won't matter, with you by my side.

It's here that I will ask you.

And by the planets and moons and the millions of stars in the sky, please, don't say no…


	6. I'm Not A Thief, I'm A Treasure Hunter

**-Empty Hearts-**

_**.o.O.o.**_

* * *

><p><strong>6. I'm Not A Thief, I'm A Treasure Hunter<strong>

I'm not a thief.

You know that, right?

You say I stole your heart, because you didn't want to love me, didn't want to give yourself to me, but before you were even aware of it, I had you, truly and completely.

I had figured you out, and no-one else had ever achieved that. I was the first person to ever know the true feelings in your soul. You wanted to go to St Mungo's, to make sure insanity hadn't taken a hold of your mind.

But I made you see that it wasn't insanity, but truth and love.

So breathe easy, and don't worry. I won't hurt you, or break you, and I'll keep your heart intact.

I'm not a thief, but a treasure hunter, and I have found the one magical gem that is your heart.


	7. My Disease

**-Empty Hearts-**

_**.o.O.o.**_

* * *

><p><strong>7. My Disease<strong>

You're my disease, but one I never want to be cured of.

You have seeped your way into every ounce of my being, and have tainted everything inside me with your glamourous darkness.

But I wouldn't have it any other way, even if it led to my premature death.

Though you would never let that happen, would you, because now you love me too, and it would kill you to see my dead too; to see that the poison of just knowing you had killed me.

Because you love me, with all your twisted heart.

And you said yes.

Yes, you would marry me.

And now we will be together, looking up at our stars, rebuilding our Hogwarts, and seeping in our own poisons, forever.


	8. This Isn't The End

**-Empty Hearts-**

_**.o.O.o.**_

* * *

><p><strong>8. This Isn't The End<strong>

I taunt my mind with thoughts of the beginning.

The beginning of _what_ is a whole other matter, but it was the act of taunting myself that was the problem.

Why could I never accept things for the beautiful things they were?

Why did I have to always look forward and never enjoy now? Everything was perfect at this moment, yet I kept thinking, what about life after the marriage? What about kids? Will we ever function as a normal, wizard family? Or would we always be doomed to be the unconventional ones, basked in the silent greys and the shades of darkness that coloured our souls?

I didn't know, but then that's just one more reason why we should live in the now, and forget about the future…

After all, this isn't the end…


	9. Sleepwalker

**-Empty Hearts-**

_**.o.O.o.**_

* * *

><p><strong>9. Sleepwalker<strong>

I dream of you every night.

Of the end of us, and the end of everything.

They are terrible, eerie dreams, clawing at my mind and bringing my mind into states it had never experienced before. Voices would echo, and you would be there, pushing me, pulling me out of your life and into a nightmare of an emptiness even darker than anything I had experienced before.

The night wraiths feast on my soul, but when I awaken from the haunted slumber, you would be there, your arms open and my fears reduced to nothing but silly fears of something you promise will never come…


	10. Pursuit Lets Wisdom Ride On The Wind

**-Empty Hearts-**

_**.o.O.o.**_

* * *

><p><strong>10. Pursuit Lets Wisdom Ride On The Wind<strong>

We're fleeing, running and running from our lives, leaving those behind that had always been so against everything we ever did.

We needed to be somewhere else, where we could finally marry and start our own, unconventional lives.

So we flee, and they pursue. But we are faster and faster and faster and soon we're here, outside the ruins, having heard of the ancient magic there, that binds and creates.

So we wed, and then keep running, faster and faster and faster, always looking for tomorrow.

Will we ever find it?

Who knows, but we will keep running until something makes sense.


	11. Ex Machina

**-Empty Hearts-**

_**.o.O.o.**_

* * *

><p><strong>11. Ex-Machina<strong>

They are ever coming closer, and for all time it will be etched in our spines: their pursuit and our inevitable capture.

They took us, scarred us, and brought us back.

We became machines then, forced into a mechanical way of life, living and breathing, but never really living and never really breathing.

Once you almost broke free, and you breathed out my name, with all the pain and suffering in your heart, but you were taken again, whipped into obedience and we lived our mechanical lives once more.

We were married still, yes, but we were not alive.


	12. Balance

**-Empty Hearts-**

_**.o.O.o.**_

* * *

><p><strong>12. Balance<strong>

Escape.

That's the only thing we ever craved.

But we were different, and we couldn't break free from their grasp, and we were machines, trying so hard not to be.

But our hearts were growing cold and soon even our love wasn't the same, but instead was a sham of the true feelings we had inside.

We co-existed, and we even had a child, but no love was felt anymore.

People die, and people are dead.

We never died, but inside we're dead.

And there is nothing that can ever bring us back. We're corpses stuck in live flesh.

Forever.


	13. All It Takes

**-Empty Hearts-**

_**.o.O.o.**_

* * *

><p><strong>13. All It Takes For Your Dreams To Come True<strong>

Too late, you said.

Too late, you thought.

But fire raged within me, and I could go on no longer. It may be a war we can never win, but I would die trying, if I had to.

This wasn't a life I wanted for me, for you, for little Scorpius.

We needed life, not just to breathe.

We needed happiness and love and hope and everything.

Scorpius always asks us; why don't you love me?

But how can we explain to him that we do, but are so broken, so cold, that there is no way of showing it?

So I will break away, and you will break away too, and we will be there, to love and live and be a family.

For him.


End file.
